In x-ray fluorescence (XRF) analysis, x-rays are emitted from an x-ray source to a sample. The sample can receive x-rays from the source then fluoresce x-rays that have an energy spectrum specific to chemical elements in the sample. An x-ray detector can receive these x-rays emitted from the sample. The detector, along with associated electronics, can analyze these x-rays to determine chemical composition of the sample.
It can be difficult in the analysis to determine elements in low concentrations. It can also be difficult to distinguish between elements that emit similar energy spectra. Filtration of x-rays emitted from the source can improve analysis in these situations. Filtration of x-rays can provide a narrow energy band specific to a target element, allowing easier detection of that element. A user of an XRF analyzer typically would use the analyzer for detection of multiple, different elements. Thus, the user might desire different filters for different applications.
It is sometimes desirable to do an XRF analysis of a small sample. X-rays from the source that impinge on material surrounding the sample can result in undesirable noise because these surrounding materials can also fluoresce x-rays to the detector. It would be beneficial in these situations to narrow the x-ray beam to a smaller size.
An XRF analysis typically includes energizing the x-ray source to allow the x-ray source to emit x-rays. Energizing the x-ray source can include application of a high voltage across an x-ray tube and heating a filament. Energizing the x-ray source for each use takes time. It can be beneficial to a user to minimize the time required for each analysis.
After each analysis, the x-ray source is typically de-energized. Until this energy drops below a certain threshold, x-rays can continue to emit from the x-ray source. This can be a safety concern for a user who might not be aware of such continued emission. It would be beneficial to improve XRF analysis safety.
Portable XRF analyzers are often used in harsh environments where delicate windows on the x-ray source or the x-ray detector can be damaged by sharp objects or corrosive materials. It would be beneficial to protect the x-ray source and the x-ray detector from damage.
Vibration of the x-ray source or the x-ray detector in an XRF analyzer can adversely affect analysis results. It can be beneficial to avoid or minimize vibration of the x-ray source and the x-ray detector caused by moving components.